halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ahalosniper
Alpha Archive Beta Archive Gamma Archive Re: As of now, Seung-ah is removed from AAO, as Sonasaurus wants her out, but I’m going to assume it’s because she serves no purpose so far. I will add her back in when you’re ready to integrate your stuff in. Also, your some of your pages have an era icon for “Project Reignition,” but the page was deleted. Why is that? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 05:32, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Era icon Oh, okay. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 20:13, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Is that a typo? I sentence looks strange to me, but I could just be reading it wrong. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 22:55, September 21, 2012 (UTC) It's "as much as Aspen's training" that's throwing me off now. Do you mean "as well as?" ~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, my bad. It makes sense now. Sorry about that. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 04:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I think you should throw an "in" in front of "Aspen's training." ~''Hyper Zergling'' 04:40, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Also, writing with an IPad sucks!!! RE: Awakening Demons Re:AAO's Pete Stacker Linkless laziness Too lazy for text box (damn iPad) but what I meant is that it just felt subdued. Having read some stuff on other Spartans, it just feels too slow. Not as kinetic or just plain violent as it should be. But yeah, it's really just gonna be Sepia kicking the crap out of them, but we have to keep in mind that the edge the armor gives her is slight, as Sam and Kodiak both outclass her. But Sam, as was mentioned in story, wasn't motivated to kill, and Kodiak was still cloudy on the Geas. As for names, I'm still thinking. Guilty Spark and Penitent ztangent are both quite similar, so I wonder if all Installation Monitors are similarily designated... Damn CnC giving me ideas... Also, I thought I would warn you that I just picked up my copy of XCOM: Enemy Unknown, so I may disappear for a bit. Thank you kindly for your greeting; it's greatly appreciated. If you want to know, out of curiosity, I've made a history of creating 28 brute OCs! And still growing XD I'm curious to know where I may post profiles of my OCs and screenshots/artwork of them; and how in-depth/ detailed they may need to be in submission. Hope to talk with you more, and meet more brute fans! I also recommend you have a look at my stories on me deviantart page, for your "canon" approval! --BruteLady975 (talk) 02:41, November 11, 2012 (UTC)BruteLady975--BruteLady975 (talk) 02:41, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hazop & Photos Hi! I was wondering if my Hazop article is now good and, is there a (free) photo editing website that you perfer me to use? I want to start creating a new series of articles but, I need to be able to put a certain photo of a Grunt into a certain backround. I tried using Paint, but it is preety difficult and another program, Scratch, is also difficult. Let me know if you have ant reccomenddations and about the article. --HaloRacing343 (talk) 18:26, November 18, 2012 (UTC) hey i was wondering if you could tell me how to add more ribbons on my table because i've used the exact same code and it does not work, (Gerardthemighty (talk) 15:26, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) Team Dao Is Aspen's existence purely in AAO, or is he also in another universe? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:43, December 2, 2012 (UTC) As of now, Seung-ah is not in AAO and only exists in the Platinum Annals Universe. Of course, Seung-ah and Aspen have interacted, but it can only have happened in the Platinum Annals Universe. I just need to know if Aspen's non-AAO biography conflicts with the Platinum Annals Universe at all, so I can decide whether to place Seung-ah back into AAO or not. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:52, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Will your RP be part of AAO? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:59, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Got it. I guess to avoid any potential conflicts, I will try to get Seung-ah back into AAO. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Better yet, I'll just see what happens when the RP begins. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I've got nothing urgent on my side, so take your time. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) When you look at a Spartan on this wiki it has that little side box that has all their info on combat record, date of birth spartan tag, etc. I really want to add on of those on this Spartan's Profile. Much appreciated--Seahawksfan (talk) 00:53, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Seahawksfan Question When you look at a Spartan on this wiki it has that little side box that has all their info on combat record, date of birth spartan tag, etc. I really want to add on of those on this Spartan's Profile. Much appreciated--Seahawksfan (talk) 00:53, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Seahawksfan Thanks Thank you--Seahawksfan (talk) 01:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Seahawksfan How would I access that? Sorry for all the questions I'm new at this. --Seahawksfan (talk) 01:28, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Seahawksfan Thanks for all the help!--Seahawksfan (talk) 01:43, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Seahawksfan Tables Could you help me make a table? I've seen them in AAO and other universes displaying all the pages of that category. 22:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey man I've spent a fair amount of time trying to figure out the navboxes but I still cant figure it out... could you lend me a hand just a guide or something because I've been getting confused and I'm not the best when it comes to codding, hell it took me ages to figure out how to link a page hehe. Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:53, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Right I'm hitting the hay for tonight but I'll be back tomorrow , thanks for the help man. Gerardthemighty (talk) 23:37, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey man the nav box wont update and I tried using the code: |group5= |list5= just like it says in the codding but it still wont update, help? Gerardthemighty (talk) 10:27, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! ---- Hopefully final question whats the IRC? Gerardthemighty (talk) 18:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- No one is responding to me... Gerardthemighty (talk) 19:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Gamma Company Hello there, just want to say, do you like my Fanon game, Halo: Reclaimer, If so, thank you so much, I will support you as well. If you want to add any good ideas for me, put them in the Talk page of my Game article, Halo: Reclaimer & I'll add them to the game. Anyways, I'll give you time to think about it --Alex Lioce (talk) 23:40, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Alex Lioce Thanks for telling me about the issues on UNSC Sanctuary of Spring, I'm now fixing it up a bit. I've changed the pics to less famous people and fixed some organization problems too. I was fully unaware of all those spelling problems haha. EternalSonic1997 (talk) 21:48, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ■ A ballad for the Chancer V, something simple with one man and one guitar, something Gavin might play during a journey. Hey man I'm guessing your know what your doing on this site. Could you give me a hand getting started on making pages and stuff? You know like the boxes with the picture and info in them? CelticBhoy123 (talk) 18:24, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Irk Thanks Thanks for the edit, i'm still getting used to this stuff Hammer Fall Beta Asniper, if possible, please get on the HF irk so we can talk over some issues found with Lee's page.--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 22:27, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Hey, I couldn't find an infobox suitable for my characters, and I don;t want to use a Covenant one because they are not covenant. I saw that some people had their own versions of infoboxes, and was wondering if you could make me one? I wouldn't want too much on it, just things like height, weight, hair color, eyes, and affiliation. I would do it myself but I am just utterly unsure of how to do it. --Omnipotentence (talk) 01:46, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Stuff RE: Heads-Up UNSC Army (Classified series) Supply drops Hey can you help me by making a spartan using Vanity halo reach spartan creator to make me a picture of my spartan. I'm using a mac so I cant get it. here are my spartan armour specs: Air Assault Helmet UA/CNM Variant HP/HALO Chest Armour Right shoulder: EVA Left Shoulder: Recon Wrist: UA/Buckler Knee: Ginginr Leg: Tactical/Hardcase That would be great. Thanks--FirnCN-15 (talk) 21:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) hey dude is it ok if do what you did to center my pic on the profile Hey. what did you do to make my image not have that annoying box around it and be centered? Is there a help page or something? --FirnCN-15 (talk) 17:29, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ahalosniper! I was reading your thing on RP's and wanted to see if you wanted to make one! Just message me back so! --FirnCN-15 (talk) 17:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey maybe summer hols? To make the RP?--FirnCN-15 (talk) 19:00, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank's! just let me know. I'll read Ghost's of onyx! --FirnCN-15 (talk) 19:36, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Better late than never Hey there! This is really late, but I'd just like to congratulate you on and thanking you for finishing Dwindling Fire with S119 and Parkster (though from what I saw you were responsible for most of the posts ;P). As one of the founders, I feel really guilty for my part in leaving it behind. I seem to have an unfortunate tendency to drop in and out of activity on this wiki at regular intervals. Then there was my computer getting infected and losing all my documents with stuff I had written for articles here, and my next computer needing repairs... Sorry, I'm just rambling excuses at this point. Leaving Dwindling Flame to...well, dwindle, was still a dick move, and I'm really grateful that some of you still kept going to see it through to the end, even though the creators of the whole thing were gone. So, thanks again, and great job you guys :) Matt-256 (talk) 16:07, June 25, 2013 (UTC) IRC RPs you say? Sounds interesting. I'll bookmark that page and make some time to read it :) And thanks, but I can't make any promises yet about sticking around (wouldn't want to get everyone's hopes up too much). Though Halo 4 did give me some ideas and renewed enthusiasm...we'll see. Still, it's good to see you too :) Matt-256 (talk) 20:11, June 25, 2013 (UTC) IRC Hello, i'm new here and recently wrote my first article, the GOLIATH Program. I can guess that super soldier programs are a dime a dozen here but i had the rush of inspiration to do it. I consider myself well-versed in Halo Lore, but this site is so big that feedback and second opinions have been hard to find. However i rereading it i realized that there are issues on it that need to be worked on in order to make it waterproof. Kinda realized this a little late. I'm new so if you can spare some of your time to give me some pointers or ideas to fix Goliath, that would be fantastic. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:59, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help, i'm working on fixing it up. Glad to here that my page isn't sunk. And i do plan on sticking around, no shortage of ideas. So the Army has it's own Intelligence? I was told that ONI ate them all up. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 15:25, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I think that's the formal name of ONI. Says on the canon wiki atleast. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:27, July 30, 2013 (UTC) }} So Sniper, with the Naval Intelligence having removed the other Intel groups, what would work for Goliath? What about a army secret interest group? Whatever that means. Or a army research corps? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I had an odd rush of inspiration. SPARA, the Special Projects and Research Agency. Either way, a agency of the Army to develop new technology for military use for research and development. After ONI trumped the other Intelligence groups, one research group of the Army maintained their political independence somehow. Very small, lost most of their projects, but took to the opportunity in GOLIATH and recruited Ashfield to head GOLIATH for his interest. Its rough, but i think there something there. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 15:27, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Do you think that some variation of the idea would work? ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:57, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Spartans Operation:JAILBREAK I was sifting through you sandbox earlier today and found those plans for the Operation:JAILBREAK RP. I thought it was a really interesting concept and as someone who is also working on an S-III team (Along with Russell, hoping to create a cross over at some point) I felt that it would be a good place to get to know my characters as well as interact with other writers. I was wondering if you had already done it or if you had plans to do it later. This is part of my attempt to get more work done in this community, as it seems that RP's are all I can do these days. On that note actually, how do you get yourself to write things? Whenever I sit down all the idea's I have in my head just disappear and I can't write anything. And if there is one thing I want to say I can do it's finish something that I set out to do. Do you have any advice? Anything would really be a boost. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 17:10, September 10, 2013 (UTC) It's a shame to hear that Jailbreak isn't on the horizon, though I do look forward to the time when it can be. Of all the things I have helped write RP's tend to be the most successful. And completed. Also thanks for the advice. I'm not what you'd call motivated and I think finding traction to get going is one of my issues. But what you have said has given me confidence that, perhaps, I can get something done. I just want to say thank you for helping me so far. You've really been helpful and I appreciate that a lot. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 20:51, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Wyoming's machine pistol After looking through Good Articles, I came across your Wyoming article, and saw that you counted on eventually asking me about the M6L (now changed to M6I). Do you intend to have Wyoming use one? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 18:58, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Go for it. Will you specify which variant? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 04:20, September 12, 2013 (UTC) That's actually what I meant when I asked you to "specify which variant." Yeah, please do that. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 11:50, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I changed the standard M6Is to have full-auto in place of five-shot burst, while five-shot burst is a separate variant. Is it okay if Wyoming's M6Is lack the burst function? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:30, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I mean, you don't even have to mention burst at all, unless Wyoming will be using the burst variant. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 04:11, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello again Sniper. Goliath was in a slump so i took a vacation from it by making another article, Nathaniel Hale and yeah, feedback has been virtually zero for it so I don't know if i'm messing up on something. The premise is of a Insurrectionist who actually has common sense and abandons his war with the UNSC to fight the Covenant. I'd really appreciate if you can give some feedback. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Gamma's on earth Cameo Crossover Hijinks IRC Shenanigans Your presence is urgently requested to take part in the ongoing absurdity. Thank you for your patience. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 03:39, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Halo Fanon Wiki is in good shape -- good job cleaning it up! For a spotlight we would ask that you also drop the main page protection to only block edits by anonmyous and new users (the move protection can remain at sysop level). Please let me know on my talk page when you have done that and I'll be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 13:58, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks good. If there are troubles with the lower protection then you can raise it back up. But most vandals are generally new accounts or IPs anyhow, and that page was originally protected for move vandalism (several years ago) which is still blocked now. In general that is sufficient protection :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:15, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Not trying to be pedantic here... ...but there's 330 members of Gamma. Just saying, yo. DR 18:49, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hence why I smeared your talk with it instead of the article's talk. DR 19:26, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ROAR. Please delete my page Hey, if you remember me, please delete the page I made a while back. I'm not going to work on it anymore, and it was the subject of a rather heated argument a while back, so I see no need to keep it. Merry Christmas Cybermat47 (talk) 11:10, December 24, 2013 (UTC)Cybermat47 Coming on back Vae Victis Danke I have to ask you, as the present panel moderator for good articles, why the article Dekd Nok is a good article? As clearly stated in the list of requirements, an article must have no red links visible, while Dekd Nok very clearly has four red links currently visible on the page. I'm asking this question because, even as someone still very new to the Halo Fanon scene, I still wish to see the rules and regulations on this wiki upheld. Thanks, HoratioWinters (talk) 03:33, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Dekd Nok I've found a typo within the good articles page. It says that the Rat Pack and Saulosian became good articles in December of 2014, rather than 2013. Just thought you should know. Thanks, HoratioWinters (talk) 05:11, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Halo, I'm aware that this could be interpreted as a grab for attention (it probably is, I'm a prick like that), but I'm wondering if, when my article, The Grey Rebellion hits the two week old mark it could be nominated for the chance of becoming a good article? I'm well aware it has room to be added on and improved upon, as the whole idea of the rebellion, the characters, the conflicts etc. is still very young; but I'm hoping, even if it doesn't achieve good article status, I'll be able to get constructive criticisms and helpful feedback from you experienced veterans. Thanks, HoratioWinters (talk) 12:59, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello there Halosniper, I recently made a article the Red Sons of Sanghelios and I was hoping for feedback on it and feedback isn't really easy to find for a new guy like me. Also hoping to actually make some connections around here while i'm at it. :P Do you mind if you can take a look and make sure everything is CF? Mind you it's not finished but i wanted to make sure that none of it's core aspects are NCF. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:24, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Sangheili on board Hello Sniper. I had a few questons that I was wondering if you can answer. Firstly, how are pages nominated for Good Articleship? I gather that there is a panel of people for this? Is that how their own articles are nominated? But for someone outside of it would someone else have to nominate it? Secondly, how do you make personally made images? By which I mean, rather than just looking something up on google, in what way can you have some character of your own design, running through a battlefield with great explosions behind him, or standing upon a flaming tank. Do you get what I mean? Is there some option on the game itself? In this case Halo Reach. If you can answer this so that I can enrich my pages, that'd be great. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 22:20, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Gamma Time Hey there Sniper. I was wondering if you could give a look over to some characters in the works. User:DirgeOfCerberus111/Sandbox. It's all just their personalities and such so far but I was wondering if I can get your opinion on them. It's the first three, Ragan 'Tagrah, Nusra 'Nagon, and Zhalk 'Zaharmee. Zhalk especially because his motives i'm still working on. If you can give me your opinion on them that'd be great. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:32, February 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Relics of Ages Past SotF Reaver Delgado So it beings Removing Pages Hey Sniper, I was wondering if you'd be able to remove a number of pages I created a month or two ago? Sorry if this is the completely wrong way to go about this, but I feel that for the majority of the pages I created for very minor characters and things that are only mentioned once or twice shouldn't really exist. For your consideration, I'll list them: *Zolea *Zolea-3 (Planet) *Victorious Prophecy *The Fleet of Shattered Upbringing *Vaht 'Lhenatee *Haer 'Lunjasee *Ardent Heresy *16th Age of Doubt *High Prophetess of Reconciliation *The Liberation of Balaho *The Siege of Te *The Massacre of Pegasi Delta For the last three, I'm going to fully explain them on The Grey Rebellion page. Thanks, HoratioWinters (talk) 05:46, March 10, 2014 (UTC) New to the Crew About that star wars thing I did some change. (new image) I think the only thing that is shared with the death star is it size. tell me if it ok now.CF 00:51, March 27, 2014 (UTC) A few things on my mind Re: Gammas Capture Card Requests . If at all possible, could it be a picture of just it, without anything in the back ground. Not a big deal if you can't, but it would certainly be appreciated.}} Revival Let the filling of your talk page continue Thanks for the information on my new page. As you could tell, I'm brand new to this, which is why it seems pretty messed up. Also, if you still wanted to show me some other ODST characters, I would love to look at them for some inspiration. And lastly, I'll change the page name. Thanks again for the welcome and help! Thanks for the links, they all look great. I appreciate all the help you've given me, and I hope to eventually end with something similar to these. See you around. Shinobi S116 Hey there Ahalosniper. I will be leaving for a while on a trip an wont be back for about a month so since you were giving me so much help with my page Miles-116 I was wondering if you could continue to assist with grammar errors when you had the time. Because I have added a little bit to the page since you left. Also I would really appreciate if you found any canon errors that might have popped up and pointed those out though I won't be able to fix them for a while. I would like to thank you for all the assistance you have given me on my page so far, it has been a huge help and I really appreciate it. Regards Shinobi S116 (talk) 03:47, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Your skype is terrible, and I'm thinking about maiming you over it Crossover Business GA Thanks for commenting on my page, could you recommend a spell\grammer checking program, thanks. — 14:27, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Yo yo yo. The story I wrote was, yes, meant to be awful, as I am a cynical an awful person who likes to make people cringe. Anywho, I'm also ignorant, and I have absolutely no idea how to put a humor warning up, so would ya mind telling me? SnappyUsername (talk) 23:36, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh god, you're on the RotS wiki too. I really don't know why I even try there anymore. The place descended into madness a long time ago. *cough* Archangel Debate *cough* SnappyUsername (talk) 02:12, August 7, 2014 (UTC) SRS BUSINESS GUISE If I could talk to you privately, whether that be through Skype, Xbox Live, or PM on the irk, that'd be great. I'm fairly busy today, so I won't be available much until after about 7:00 PM tonight (5:00 PM for you). The conversation shouldn't last more than a half-hour at the most. picture I'm guessing Ajax's comment had you miss that, but I hope that time is okay.}} Halo Part Time